


巴恩斯中士的秘密清单

by dianamiao



Series: 冬铁系列 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamiao/pseuds/dianamiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在察觉到“哦，他是个大混蛋，但同时好像也有点可爱。”之前巴基一直对托尼采取的是警觉态度。</p><p>    闯入那些属于小斯塔克的私人空间不该有这么容易的，这件事实困扰着巴基。“不恰当的安全防护范围”——这应该被添进他的单子里去，没错，巴恩斯中尉私下里有一张名叫“为什么复仇者们应该蹬掉托尼斯塔克？因为他惹人讨厌。”的清单。正因为有这么张单子的存在，当史蒂夫问起的时候——他一定会问的——巴基就能理直气壮地回答他如下所示的一些非常坚实可靠的理由了：</p><p>    1、他穿的看上去挺混蛋。</p><p>    2、他老是插些题外话，说起话来离题万里。</p><p>    3、他太他妈的聪明了。</p><p>    4、同第三条，用富有替换聪明。</p><p>    5、同第四条，用好看替换富有。</p><p>    ……</p>
            </blockquote>





	巴恩斯中士的秘密清单

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530777) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



闯入那些属于小斯塔克的私人空间不该有这么容易的，这件事实困扰着巴基。“不恰当的安全防护范围”——这应该被添进他的单子里去，没错，巴恩斯中尉私下里有一张名叫“为什么复仇者们应该蹬掉托尼斯塔克？因为他惹人讨厌。”的清单。正因为有这么张单子的存在，当史蒂夫问起的时候——他一定会问的——巴基就能理直气壮地回答他如下所示的一些非常坚实可靠的理由了：

1、他穿的看上去挺混蛋。

2、他老是插些题外话，说起话来离题万里。

3、他太他妈的聪明了。

4、同第三条，用富有替换聪明。

5、同第四条，用好看替换富有。

……

托尼斯塔克多疑又烦人，他在音乐（如果你坚持要叫那些玩意儿音乐）领域的品味超级差劲，而他居然还胆敢有不断垄断史蒂夫所有注意力的倾向。因此，托尼的缺点不胜枚举，巴基的秘密清单长度与日俱增，迄今为止已经达到了37条之多。

巴基完全不喜欢也不信任托尼斯塔克，就这么简单。

于是他开始针对他的厌恶对象进行侦查。

+

托尼老是把空食物盒子放回冰箱里。

巴基认为自己确实抓到了斯塔克的陋习，直到一两天后他又不情愿的把这一条从单子里划掉了。他目击到斯塔克正准备要把空橙汁盒子扔掉，但又停下来把盒子放了回去。

巴基意识到，这是斯塔克针对其他人（特别是史蒂夫和克林特）做出的转移注意力的策略，这样他们就会对他支付一切食物费用的行为感到更自在。

+

斯塔克老是对着媒体炫耀自己，这很令人尴尬并让巴基联想起了霍华德。

他的西装是灰的,衬衫却是明亮的蓝色。他的领带居然是橙色的,还戴着和领带颜色一样的眼镜。这种搭配本应该让人觉得挺滑稽,但实际上他竟然看起来不错。这个混蛋。

他持续在新闻发布会上无耻的转移话题，开玩笑，答非所问，并以自己特有的方式乱调情。你可能会认为他就是喜欢这样，但巴基在看见那些笑从他脸上剥落的样子后意识到了斯塔克好像很孤独。

第二天的头条里全充斥着对斯塔克的诽谤或赞美，没人提起浩克的破坏，甚至连一条针对其他复仇者的批评都没有。

没有一个报道提起像是“谢谢”之类的词。

巴基不确定自己对此有何感想。

+

史蒂夫变得如此愤怒以至于他在跑步两小时后紧接着在健身房毁掉了三个沙袋。

除了激怒史蒂夫，托尼还违抗了直接命令。这一点本该完全强有力的挤掉巴基厌恶清单上的第一条并荣登榜首的。但唯一的问题是，这蠢蛋这么做被证明是对的，而且那最终拯救了他们所有人的生命。即使代价是他的盔甲完全报废了，他本人还在医院躺了整整两天。

斯塔克是个蠢货，但他对他们付出了一切。

+

车间是巴基在复仇者大厦内唯一无法潜入的地方。这很恼人，但也使巴基重新审视了自己清单上“不恰当的安全防护范围”这一条。

出于某种不知名理由，斯塔克甚至没限制巴基访问任何其他地方，包括他本人的私人套间。如果巴基愿意，他能随时溜进这个天才的房间，趁着他睡着时撕裂他的喉咙。这也是巴基认为他安全概念不恰当的原因。

巴基有点困惑。

+

斯塔克总是站得太近，闻起来又太好。

当他没穿着他那些华丽昂贵的西装时，他让巴基想起了自己曾经追求过的某个男性情人。这还挺恼人的。

+

托尼老是在看电影的时候乱做点评。

“别进那栋房子！后援，先找到后援再进去。”然后五分钟后，在女主人公终于意识到自己闯入了连环杀手巢穴时，“这就是为啥我们需要后援！”

克林特也总在看电影的时候乱插嘴。“嘿，你之前不是跟她约过会来着吗？”

“Nah，那都是小报随便乱吹的，我们就只是朋友而已。”

但接着。

“不过我跟她哥哥约会过。”

巴基四处环视，但没有一个人大笑或对这回答挤眉弄眼。太让人分神了。

+

还是无法进入车间。

+

斯塔克为了清理手指上的烧烤酱汁而仔细的舔舐吮吸自己的手指，他过久地仰头喝啤酒以至于他的喉结在诱人的上下移动帮助吞咽，他的胸膛起伏着。

巴基在桌子正对面凝视着这一幕，他装作在听克林特说话，但其实他没在听，完全没在听。

托尼在对着巴基盘子的方向微笑，接着他透过自己的睫毛盯着巴基。

+

这好像变成了一种固定模式。

托尼总是伤人且犀利的直言不讳，他会毫无理由的和史蒂夫大吵。没人愿意对在这些争吵之后托尼花好几天时间搞来的引人注目闪亮犀利而且超危险的道歉礼物做出任何评价。

+

斯塔克矮。这就是那件事发生的全部原因了，唯一的原因。

他们站在厨房里，托尼在相当引人入胜地讽刺着克林特。

巴基甚至没怎么考虑就伸出胳膊揽住了托尼的肩膀，用他经常和史蒂夫相互勾肩搭背的那种方式。

感觉就好像他的胳膊天生就该摆在那儿。

当然，这完全只是因为托尼矮罢了。

+

他们是唯二两个还醒着的人。巴基不想入睡——其中一个‘那些’夜晚。太多记忆了。

“想喝点？”托尼的眼睛是一种特别的棕色。

“是啊，好的。”

他们喝干了一整瓶酒。托尼的笑容变得让人舒适，他每喝一口酒都在吸吮自己的下唇。

“没人告诉过你你喝得太激烈了吗？”

巴基大笑，“大概吧。有人告诉过你你是个小矮个儿吗？”

托尼大笑的那么厉害，他的头向后仰去。这场景让巴基的心脏不禁在胸膛里停跳了一瞬。

“你盯我盯的有点儿久了，”他说，“不得不问问，还喜欢你所看到的吗？”

巴基私下里有一些作为保留节目的笑容，他都不知道有多久没有被迫使用它们了。他试探着露出一个合适的笑，答道，“你可不会想知道的。”

托尼再次大笑，他摇着头。安静的盯着他的杯子，答道：“是的，我很想知道。”

+

托尼有些不对劲，但没人发现。当然了，其他人都在战斗中呢。

巴基的视线透过步枪瞄准镜尾随着他，看见斯塔克半蹲着扶住了膝盖，面甲被打开，他在呕吐。

——他正处於宿醉状态！

终于，缺点清单上的一些项目证明了它们自己。巴基不明白比起胜利感来自己为什么那么失望。

过了好一会儿，他还是盯着那里。托尼看上去没那么醉了。

每个人都享受着他们的胜利后的一餐，除了斯塔克。他只是在假装。尽快的，他离开了团队，径直走向车间。

+

十八小时后他仍然在车间里。

巴基读过托尼的档案，他当然知道阿富汗事件。他还曾经骇进过克林特的私人文件里，并在那里了解了更多。

他一句一字的读过。

+

“这他妈的是怎么发生的？”托尼问，他的嗓音拔得又高又尖。

巴基耸了耸肩。他蓄意破坏了自己的铁臂。这在之前看上去似乎是个进入车间的好理由，但好像活儿干的有点太出色了。他大汗淋漓，剧烈的喘气，事实上因为受伤过重还昏迷了几秒。

托尼动作快得让巴基头晕，他的胳膊被连上了诊疗设备，托尼花了一分钟做了点什么，因为巴基突然一点痛苦都感觉不到了。

感觉不到疼痛是很好，但完全感知不到胳膊的存在还挺令人不安的。

托尼干活的时候他们一声不吭。巴基看着托尼的手，托尼的眼睛，和托尼绷紧的嘴角。

他的睫毛真长啊。

因为他那么着魔似的盯着托尼，他能看出来托尼有多生气。他有点担心了。

“你对自己这么做。”巴基点了点头。托尼怒视着他，眼睛在燃烧。他的铁臂被托尼托在手里，但巴基根本感觉不到。“为什么？”

“战斗的时候，我看见了。”托尼面色变得惨白。

“再说一遍？你就为了进车间而对自己这么做？”托尼脸色铁青，当斯塔克靠近并俯身亲吻他的嘴唇时巴基的眼睛睁大了。“下次记得只要问问我，蠢货！”

托尼的嘴唇吻起来就像是巴基每次醒来后就立刻遗忘掉了的梦境。

他想着自己的那张单子，默默地在心里把标题改为“为什么他必须得把托尼斯塔克留在身边”。

巴基吻了回去，一直吻到他们两人都一脸红晕呼吸粗重。

“嗯，好的。”

巴基微笑着，把“接吻高手”加到了清单的头一条。

END


End file.
